Verrat an der Familie
Verrat and der Familie ist die 'zweite '''Folge der ersten Staffel von The Originals. Inhalt '''EIN FLASHBACK INS 19. JAHRHUNDERT '– Als Rebekah auf das Drängen ihres Bruders Elijah in New Orleans ankommt, lernt sie Hayley kennen, die ihr einige unerwartete Neuigkeiten mitteilt. Besorgt darüber, dass ihr Bruder Klaus nichts Gutes im Schilde führt, ersucht Rebekah Hilfe von einer zögernden/widerwilligen Sophie. Mit ihrem Latein am Ende, nimmt Hayley die Sache selbst in die Hand, aber die Dinge nehmen schnell eine gefährliche Wendung. Dazu entschlossen, Marcel’s Geheimwaffe zu enttarnen, bleibt Klaus einen Schritt voraus und führt seinen Plan aus. Zwischenzeitlich wird Rebekah, nach einem Zusammenstoß mit Marcel, an all den Ärger und all die Enttäuschungen erinnert, die Klaus ihr die Jahre hindurch bescherte. Schließlich fordert Marcel für seinen eigenen gefährlichen Plan Davina’s Hilfe ein. Leah Pipes wird in dieser Folge auch zu sehen sein. Brad Turner hat bei dieser Folge, die von Diane Ademu-John und Declan de Barra geschrieben wurde, Regie geführt. Handlung Diego lädt zwei Touristen in den Club von Marcel ein, der allein dazu dient, dass die Vampire, die keinen Tageslichtring besitzen, sich ernähren können. Dies präsentiert er stolz Klaus und erläutert außerdem, dass sie den Großteil der Menschen mit Vampirblut wieder heilen und dann deren Erinnerungen löschen, damit es nicht zu sehr auffällt und der Tourismus in New Orleans nicht leidet. Dann wird Marcel von Thierry darüber informiert, dass sechs Vampire von ihnen in einer Bar getötet wurden. Rebekah ist derweil auf dem Weg nach New Orleans und wischt sich ein wenig Blut von der Wange. Sie ist nur gekommen, da Elijah nicht mehr auf ihre Anrufe reagiert und trifft so direkt auf Hayley, die Rebekah darüber informiert, dass Klaus ihr erzählt hätte, dass Elijah verschwunden ist. Rebekah weiß sofort, dass Klaus hinter der Sache stecken muss und verlangt eine Antwort von ihrem Bruder, der sie jedoch darauf anspricht, dass sie einige von Marcels Vampiren getötet hat und dies keine gute Idee gewesen ist. Die beiden Geschwister giften sich an und Rebekah macht sich auf die Suche nach Elijah. New Orleans, 1820: Klaus und Rebekah sind im Haus des Gouverneurs eingeladen, der ihnen viel Geld bezahlt, um etwas über Vampire zu erfahren. Rebekah hat ein Verhältnis mit dessen Sohn Emil und auch Elijah führt eine Beziehung und ist glücklich. Rebekah bittet ihren älteren Bruder schließlich, dass sie Emil verwandeln darf, doch Elijah macht ihr deutlich, dass dies keine Option sei, da sie ein Abkommen mit dem Gouverneur haben. Als Klaus sich über Rebekahs Anliegen lustig macht, stellt sich Emil ihm zu Rebekahs Verteidigung entgegen, woraufhin Klaus den jungen Mann vom Treppengeländer stößt, sodass er stirbt. Als Klaus seine Schwester stehen lässt, um sich mit Marcel zu treffen, verlangt diese von Hayley, dass sie gemeinsam das gesamte Haus durchsuchen. Sie führt Hayley in einen der Geheimgänge des Gouverneurs, wo Hayley Särge sieht und Angst hat, dass Klaus Elijah umgebracht hat. Doch Rebekah klärt sie darüber auf, dass Klaus sie nicht töten kann, sondern nur kaltstellt und zeigt ihr den Sarg, in welchem sie Jahrzehnte gelegen hat. Hayley eröffnet Rebekah daraufhin, dass sie aufgrund der Hexen die Stadt nicht verlassen kann solange sie schwanger ist. Rebekah versichert ihr, dass sie umgehend verschwinden wird, sobald sie Elijah gefunden hat und rät Hayley, dass auch sie einen Weg finden sollte, die Stadt zu verlassen. Sophie erkennt währenddessen, dass sie nicht allein in ihrer Küche ist und glaubt, dass Marcel ihr auflauert. Doch dann steht plötzlich Rebekah vor ihr und möchte, dass Sophie Elijah aufspürt, auch wenn sie ihr verdeutlicht, dass Marcel auf die Ausübung von Magie die Todesstrafe verhängt hat. Rebekah droht ihr und lässt nur davon ab, da Hayleys ungeborenes Kind wichtig für Elijah ist. Rebekah versteht nicht, warum Sophie und die anderen Hexen nicht einfach verschwinden und Sophie klärt sie darüber auf, dass sie den Großteil ihrer Macht durch ihre Vorfahren beziehen, die auf dem Friedhof in New Orleans liegen. Rebekah kann nicht glauben, dass Sophie so dumm ist zu glauben, dass Klaus sich gegen Marcel stellen könnte und klärt sie dann darüber auf, dass Marcel so etwas wie ein Sohn für Klaus gewesen ist. Am Tag von Emils Beerdigung sieht Klaus, wie ein kleiner Junge sich gegen einen Sklaventreiber wehrt. Klaus rettet dem Jungen das Leben und gibt ihm den Namen Marcellus, was 'Kleiner Krieger' bedeutet. Sofort entsteht eine enge Bindung zwischen den beiden und als Elijah dies sieht, hat er Hoffnung für seinen kleinen Bruder. Rebekah erzählt Sophie, dass Marcel Klaus an seine eigene Kindheit erinnert hat, da auch er immer wieder von seinem Vater geschlagen und nie wie ein Sohn behandelt wurde. Deswegen glaubt Rebekah auch, dass Sophies Plan nie aufgehen wird und auch diese erkennt, dass sie sich alles zu einfach vorgestellt hat. Marcel und Klaus treffen sich derweil in einem Café, in welchem auch Camille ist, was der Grund für Marcels Anwesenheit dort ist. Er erläutert seinem Freund, dass er umgehend darüber informiert wird, sollte eine Leiche mit dem Stempel seines Clubs auftauchen. Zwei sind nun aufgetaucht, um die sich Marcel kümmern muss. Dann springt Klaus auf, da Camille das Café verlassen will, und verwickelt sie in ein kurzes Gespräch und Marcel fragt sie schließlich, ob sie am Abend ausgehen wollen, was Camille sich überlegen möchte. Hayley sucht währenddessen die Hexe Katie auf und bittet sie um Wolfs-Eisenhut, um das heranwachsende Kind in sich zu töten. Katie gibt ihr schließlich zwei Tinkturen und meint, dass Hayley das richtige tun würden, ruft dann jedoch umgehend eine Kontaktperson an, die Marcel darüber informieren soll, dass sich ein Werwolf in der Stadt befinden. Marcel bringt Klaus derweil zu den beiden Touristen, die sie gefangen genommen haben. Da die beiden Vampirblut in sich haben, stecken sie nun mitten in der Verwandlung. Marcel bietet an, einen von ihnen in einen Vampir zu verwandeln, den anderen zu töten und legt ihnen eine Münze hin. Das Mädchen reagiert sofort und Marcel tötet sie daraufhin, da er für Personen, die ihre eigenen Leute betrügen nichts übrig hat. Sie bringen den Jungen dann gemeinsam weg und werden dabei unbemerkt von Rebekah beobachtet. Rebekah trainiert mit Marcel unter Aufsicht von Klaus fechten. Marcel ist begeistert von Rebekah und will sie eines Tages heiraten. Jahre später kommen die beiden sich immer näher, was Klaus nicht gerade begeistert. Marcel schwört Klaus, dass nichts zwischen ihm und Rebekah vor sich gehen würde, gesteht jedoch, dass er Gefühle für Rebekah hat. Klaus verlangt, dass sich Marcel von seiner Schwester fernhält, ansonsten würde er ihn nicht verwandeln. In Gedanken verloren, verliert Rebekah Klaus und Marcel aus den Augen und plötzlich steht Marcel vor ihr. Sie gesteht ihm, dass sie dachte, dass er gestorben sei und gibt zu, dass sie auf der Suche nach Elijah ist und glaubt, dass Marcel immer noch Angst vor Klaus hat und mit ihm unter einer Decke steckt. Marcel tut dies jedoch ab und meint, er würde sich nicht in die Familienangelegenheiten mischen. Dann macht er sich auf den Weg zu Klaus und ist sauer, dass dieser ihm nicht gesagt hat, dass Rebekah in der Stadt ist. Schließlich bekommt Marcel einen Anruf, dass sich ein Werwolf in der Stadt befindet, was Klaus mit anhört und nur meint, dass so wohl klar sei, wer Marcels Vampire getötet hat. Hayley macht sich währenddessen bereit ihr ungeborenes Kind zu töten, bringt es jedoch nicht wirklich über sich. Dann stehen plötzlich Vampire vor ihr und Rebekah rettet Hayley, indem sie die Vampire umbringt. Zu Hause regt sich Klaus über Rebekahs Verhalten auf, die jedoch verdeutlicht, dass sie diejenige ist, die hier die Familie beschützt. Daraufhin klärt Klaus sie darüber auf, dass er die ganze Zeit an einem Plan gearbeitet hat. Er weiß, dass Marcel ihm vom ersten Moment an misstraut hat, weshalb er einen Spion infiltriert hat und zwei Touristen getötet und dann beeinflusst hat, damit er sie beeinflussen kann, bevor Marcel sie mit Eisenkraut vor seinem Einfluss bewahren kann. Außerdem hat er Camille so beeinflusst, dass sie mit Marcel ausgeht und ihm dann davon berichtet. Nun will er eins von Rebekahs Opfern, welches noch am Leben ist, auch für sich gewinnen. Vollkommen in Rage verlangt er dann von Hayley zu wissen, was genau sie vor hatte und sie macht ihm deutlich, dass sie sein ungeborenes Kind umbringen wollte. Erst Rebekah kann ihn davon abbringen sie zu erwürgen und verdeutlicht ihm, dass es okay ist, dass er endlich etwas fühlt, denn genau das wollten sie und Elijah die ganze Zeit. Klaus gesteht seiner Schwester dann, dass er Elijah an Marcel übergeben hat, da dieser dies von ihm verlangt hat, und er so dessen Vertrauen erlangen wollte. Er hat einen Plan und wenn Rebekah sich ihm nicht anschließen will, kann sie aus seiner Sicht wieder verschwinden. Hayley bedankt sich später bei Rebekah für deren Hilfe und erkundigt sich, was zwischen Klaus und Rebekah vor sich geht, denn sie liebt ihn eindeutig, auch wenn sie ihn gleichzeitig hasst. Rebekah erzählt ihr, dass Klaus in all den Jahrhunderten immer wieder die Menschen getötet hat, die ihr etwas bedeutet haben, bis Rebekah irgendwann aufgehört hat sich zu verlieben. Klaus hat immer behauptet sie zu beschützen, da nie jemand gut genug für sie gewesen ist. Bis sie schließlich auf Marcel traf. Die beiden konnten nicht von sich lassen und Marcel wäre bereit für die Liebe zu Rebekah zu sterben, und Klaus war nicht fähig ihn zu töten, da Marcel ihm selbst zu wichtig ist, weshalb er Rebekah kalt gestellt hat, da sie ihm Marcel weggenommen hat. Hayley fragt sich, warum Rebekah nicht einfach Elijah von Marcel zurück holt, doch sie hat Angst, dass Klaus sie dann wieder kalt stellt. Daraufhin überreicht Hayley ihr die letzten beiden Dolche, die sie bei den Särgen gefunden hat. Marcel trifft sich abends mit Camille zu einem romantischen Dinner, was jedoch von Rebekah unterbrochen wird. Sie attackiert Marcel und verlangt zu wissen, wo Elijah ist, ansonsten würde sie ihn ermorden. Durch ihre Geschichte ist er sich sicher, dass sie ihn niemals töten wird, sodass Rebekah Camille bedroht. Marcel gibt somit nach und beeinflusst Camille, damit sie das Gesehene vergisst, bevor er Rebekah mit sich nimmt. Er bringt Rebekah zu Davina, die auf den kalt gestellten Elijah achtet. Als Rebekah den Dolch aus Elijahs Körper ziehen will, hindert Davina sie mittels ihrer Kraft daran und schleudert sie dann durch den ganzen Raum. Klaus hat Rebekah nach 52 Jahren wieder erweckt und erzählt ihr dann, dass er Marcel die Wahl gelassen hat: Entweder den Rest seines menschlichen Lebens mit Rebekah zu verbringen oder ein Vampir zu werden. Marcel hat sich für ein Leben als Vampir entschieden, was Rebekah tief verletzt. Als Rebekah am nächsten Morgen wieder in Marcels Haus erwacht, wartet dieser bereits auf sie. Er macht ihr klar, dass ihm nun alles gehören würde, ihr altes Haus, die Stadt, Davina und auch Elijah. Außerdem verlangt er, dass sie Camille nie wieder anfasst. Klaus ist derweil bei Hayley und sieht sich die Tinktur an, als sie aufwacht und ihm sagt, dass sie diese nicht benutzt hat. Er möchte wissen, warum sie sich anders entschieden hat und sie erzählt ihm, dass sie von ihren Eltern immer verlassen wurde, weshalb sie diesem Kind nicht das selbe antun möchte. Klaus meint, sie wären sich sehr ähnlich und nun müssen sie gemeinsam kämpfen, um das Kind zu retten. Hayley möchte wissen, was sich zwischen Marcel und Klaus zugetragen hat, dass er ihn nun zerstören will und Klaus meint, dass er damals, als Mikael sie aus der Stadt vertrieben hat, dachte, dass Marcel den Tod gefunden hätte, doch nun erkennen musste, dass er sich ein Imperium aufgebaut hat. Anstatt nach ihnen zu suchen und eine Familie zu sein, hat er sich all dem bemächtigt, was Klaus und seine Familie sich einst aufgebaut haben. Und Klaus will dies nun wieder haben. Als er nach unten geht, taucht Rebekah auf und erzählt ihm, dass Camille der Schlüssel zu Marcel ist, da er Gefühle für sie hat, und von Davina und ihrer Macht, was Rebekah so noch nie gesehen hat. Als Klaus wissen will, wo Davina sich befindet, kann sie es jedoch nicht sagen, da sie von Davina beeinflusst wurde. Sie ist wütend, da Davina nun Elijah hat und gibt Klaus die Schuld daran. Klaus versichert ihr jedoch, dass er alles in seiner Macht stehende tu wird, um Elijah zurück zu bekommen. Marcel ist derweil bei Davina und entschuldigt sich dafür, was vorgefallen ist. Er weiß, dass sie die Stadt nicht verlassen werden und möchte deswegen, dass Davina herausfindet, wie man einen Urvampir tötet und dafür Elijah benutzt. : Quelle: myfanbase.de Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Joseph Morgan als Niklaus Mikaelson * Daniel Gillies als Elijah Mikaelson * Claire Holt als Rebekah Mikaelson * Phoebe Tonkin als Hayley Marshall * Charles Michael Davis als Marcel Gerard * Leah Pipes als Camille O'Connell * Daniella Pineda als Sophie Deveraux * Danielle Campbell als Davina Claire Gastdarsteller * Steven Krueger als Joshua Rosza * Alexandra Metz als Katie * McCarrie McCausland als junger Marcel (Flashback) * Raney Branch als Céleste Dubois (Flashback) Nebendarsteller * Eka Darville als Diego * Callard Harris als Thierry Vanchure Zitate Intro Klaus: Meine Geschwister und ich sind die ersten Vampire die es je gegeben hat. Die Familie der Urvampire. Vor 3 Jahrhunderten halfen wir eine Stadt namens New Orleans aufzubauen. Jetzt haben mich Hexen durch einen Komplott wieder hier her gelockt, in der Hoffnung ich besiege einen Tyrannen. Einen Vampir den ich erschaffen hatte. Mein Bruder hofft ich finde Erlösung, durch die macht der Familie. Ein Wunderkind. Halb Werwolf, halb Vampir. Ein Hybrid. Meine Schwester glaubt, dass es für mich keine Erlösung mehr gibt. Auch wenn sich mein Bruder nach kräften bemüht, habe ich meine eigenen Pläne. Ich werde mir mein Zuhause zurück holen und alles was einst mir gehörte. Ich werde der König sein. Marcel: Die Stadt New Orleans. Menschen aller Couleur kommen aus der ganzen Welt hierher, um in unseren Straßen zu feiern. Manche wollen nur ihren Spaß haben. Manchen wollen es ein bisschen düsterer, gefährlicher. Also laden wir sie in mein Zuhause ein und dort bekommen sie was sie wollen. Punkt Mitternacht ändert sich alles. Dann gibt es eine kleine Mahlzeit. Trivia *Wir werden ein Flashback von Marcel als 10 jähriger sehen. Im Jahre 1820. *Rebekah wird von Klaus 1835 erdolcht. *Erst 52 Jahre später (1887) erweckt Klaus sie wieder. Galerie Bilder 8.PNG Bilder 7.PNG Bilder 6.PNG Bilder 5.PNG hotrs2.jpg hotrs26.jpg hotrs27.jpg hotrs28.jpg hotrs29.jpg hotrs30.jpg hotrs31.jpg hotrs32.jpg hotrs33.jpg hotrs34.jpg hotrs35.jpg hotrs36.jpg hotrs37.jpg hotrs38.jpg 640px-Klaus 24 TO 1x02.jpg 640px-Klaus 10 TO 1x02.jpg Videos full|center|335 px Kategorie:Episoden House Of The Rising Son Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 1 Episoden